


Lucky

by LikaNightmare



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, I just wanted to write some happy lesbians, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikaNightmare/pseuds/LikaNightmare
Summary: Yachi woke up in someone else's room.  If you can die of alcohol poisoning, that was her heaven.





	Lucky

She woke up not knowing exactly where she was. The dryness in her mouth and that stingy sharp pain on her head making sure to remind Yachi Hitoka that she had passed all her limits the previous night. She tried to get her eyes open but whoever room was that – and she was sure it wasn't hers – was too damn bright. There was no way in hell she would let her room to get that bright in the morning. Or in any other part of the day to be completely honest.

 

She moaned and tried to get up, which proved to be a bad idea when her head started to spin. She rubbed her eyes and blank several times to try and get it used to the light.

 

 

“Are you up already?” the voice took her by surprise and she forced her eyes – another bad idea – to see who was standing at the doorway. “I believe you have a killing headache, right? I brought you some water.” Kiyoko walked in slowly and placed the glass she was holding on the nightstand.

 

 

Realization hit Yachi as lightning. “I'm in your room.” She blurted out before she could even think. That was obvious and she felt stupid as soon as the words came out of her mouth.

 

 

Kiyoko giggled and as usual she looked like an angel when she did. “Well, yes.” she sat by the end of the bed and stared at Yachi with a kind smile on her lips. Yachi felt her heart skip a beat as the girl she had been in love with for a whole year softly placed her hand on Yachi's leg. “You don't remember coming home with me last night?”

 

 

Her face was probably the only answer Kiyoko needed because she giggled again and shrugged. “I shouldn't expect you to remember after all you drank last night.”

 

 

Yachi groaned. She sat up straight and stretched her arms up.

 

 

“Also, about last night...” Kiyoko continued. Yachi covered her face and sighed.

 

 

“I am too hungover to remember anything.” she said. On her head, she tried to mentally recapitulate the previous night, praying that she haven't done anything way too absurd or even made a fool of herself. If she was lucky nothing really important had been done. She got tipsy and a little to excited and she danced and sang along to some lame song and that would be it. A cute embarrassing story that her friends would tell each other to tease her for years. They would call it 'that one time Hinata convinced Yachi to drink alcohol'.

 

If she wasn't lucky – and somehow Yachi was already suspecting that would be the case, given the horrible headache she was experiencing -, she would be far being tipsy. She probably took away too much alcohol and if nobody stopped her, maybe she had done things that couldn't be taken back no matter what she would do next.

 

Like a striptease.

 

Or a confession.

 

 

“That's not a surprise.” Kiyoko chuckled. “Still...you said some things.”

 

 

“Did I?” a swollen knot blocked Yachi's throat as she tried to calm herself down. Her feeble hands reached out for the glass of water on the nightstand and she took as long sip, waiting for the worst.

 

 

“Yes.” she sighed and got up. Walking to the big window, she opened it so the fresh morning air could come in. she seemed to have a lot of things to talk, but she didn't seem to know how to start on them. She turned back to face Yachi and fixed her hair behind her ear. “Yes, you did.”

 

 

“Sorry. I really don't remember anything.” she said before taking another sip of water. The knot on her throat didn't let her swallow it and she gagged. The water came of through her nose as she coughed and pathetically tried to prevent herself of embarrassing herself even more. As if it was possible at that given moment. Kiyoko, always so kind, quickly handed her a towel in which Yachi buried her face. “I'm sorry.” she said after a while when her breathing had slowed down a bit.

 

 

“It's ok. Take your time.” then there was a soft cozy moment where Kiyoko stayed in silence and Yachi kept her head buried in the towel until Kiyoko gently placed her hand on Yachi's shoulder. “Hitoka-chan.”

 

 

She looked up. She stared at Kiyoko and she could swear that, in that moment, there was nothing else in the whole world that could look so terrifyingly pretty as Kiyoko Shimizu.

 

 

“Still, you said some things. Like that you loved me. And I just have to say-”

 

 

That was it. She had done the worst thing she could and she had confessed, wholeheartedly, to the woman she loved ans she was about to get rejected. Her heart started to shrank while she listened to Kiyoko's words. She bit back the tears on her eyes and she realized she should put an end to all this before those big fat tears could have a chance to make her look even more pathetic than before. “You know, Kiyoko-san? I appreciate what you are trying to do but, honestly, I don't need your pity.”

 

 

“Yeah, I know. You said it.” Kiyoko chuckled again. “And you punched me. My arm still hurts!” she complained, massaging her right arm. “I should say you've got a mean punch for someone so cute.”

 

 

“Oh, god! I'm so sorry, Shimizu-san!”

 

 

“It's okay. That is not what I want to talk about at the moment.” she said, gently holding both of Yachi's hands. “You said you love me.”

 

 

“I am sorry for that too.”

 

 

“Hm?”

 

 

“I'm sorry for putting you on this position.” she said. Bowing her head so Kiyoko couldn't see her face, she grabbed all her courage to say everything she should to make sure that she could at least keep an inch on her dignity. “Honestly, I feel so sorry I've drank too much and said things I shouldn't have. Thank you for being considerate of my feelings. I would like if we could still be friends after all this.”

 

 

“I don't...I understand.” Kiyoko finally said.

 

 

“Well...you are rejecting me, right?”

 

 

“What?! Why would I?”

 

 

Yachi felt her stomach doing a barrel roll.

 

 

“I told you this yesterday too but you started to cry and shouted out that you didn't need my pity.” she said. “I brought you home with me so just I could tell you when you weren't drunk. Hitoka-chan, I've had a crush on you ever since we met. Now that you've just said you feel the same, don't you think we should go out?”

 

 

Yachi stared at Kiyoko blankly. “Did I die of alcohol poisoning?” she blurted out and Kiyoko laughed. She leaned in and kissed Yachi's cheek.

 

 

“No, you didn't.” her hand was cupping Yachi's face when she started at her – claustrophobically close – and asked. “So...will you go out with me?”

 

 

As excited as she was, her hyperactive heart didn't let her find the words so at least she only nod but gladly it was enough. Kiyoko finally closed the distance between their lips and Yachi couldn't think of anything else.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Last month I wrote some drama for [KiyoYachi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10345416) so now I wanted to write some cute little happy ending for them. I love my babies and I want them to be happy. I didn't proofread anything so there are probably a lot of mistakes on this piece. I sorry.
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://lii-mao.tumblr.com).


End file.
